


Reunion

by ShadowOfTheNight



Series: L'aahnu Tia, Warrior of Light [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Frottage, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: The Warrior of Light has been through a lot recently, the least of which was pixie games. So when he finally had some time with two of his Scion Companions, he's going to take advantage of it.
Relationships: Scions of the Seventh Dawn/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: L'aahnu Tia, Warrior of Light [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195700
Kudos: 14





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I had to get out of my brain after meeting Urianger at his place in IL Mheg. It gave me feelings regarding my WoL and my Canon for him. 
> 
> My WoL views sex and intimacy as a way to build camaraderie and closeness with the people he cares about. So to have Urianger see what he did and having been super close with my WoL.... Well. This came spilling out.
> 
> The barbed penis tag is not exactly accurate, it's nubby, but I can't make a custom tag.

The look on Urianger's face was one of Relief. "My friend…" he faltered, hands hovering at his sides, fingers twitching with restrained joy and fear. 

L'aahnu felt Thancred come up behind him, a warm and comforting presence against his back. He beckoned Urianger to them. 

"He feels quite solid from here, my friend." He could hear the smile in Thancred's voice. "He won't disappear if you touch him."

"I am aware of his solidity, however, I…" then Urianger stopped, clenched his hands and made his way swiftly to the pair of them. His hands were on L'aahnu's cheeks and he peered into the Warrior's mismatched eyes. "My friend, though I knew it hath not come to pass, the vision of thy death hath haunted me these long years."

L'aahnu reached up and placed his small hand over Urianger's and nuzzled his face into it. "It's OK." he smiled, a small flash of fangs, "I'm here now. I've missed you. Both of you."

"Mayhaps we shall retire to my chambers for the discussion we three are in sore need of?" Urianger raised an eyebrow. 

Thancred laughed, lips turned upwards into a mocking grin. "And here I thought this was going to be a short visit."

"Thancred, be nice." L'aahnu murmured. "We haven't exactly had the chance to reacquaint ourselves either." His ears perked at the thought. 

"Too right! Alisaie and Alphinaud… and little Minfilia can keep the Pixies busy for a little longer then." Thancred ran a hand up the Warrior's arm to his shoulder. "Come on you, upstairs. Before Urianger decides to take you on one of these tables."

Urianger's cheeks pinked slightly, but he said nothing, only took L'aahnu's hand and led the two of them up the stairs and to his chambers. As soon as the door closed behind them, Urianger gathered the miqo'te in a hug before bending down to kiss him. 

L'aahnu hummed into the kiss, lips parting easily, encouraging Urianger into deepening it. When the Elezen responded he moaned and leaned into the other man. This was more like it. He'd had his other reunions, but this… The camaraderie built by intimacy was something he'd been craving. 

Thancred was sitting on the bed, leaning against the pillows and watching the two of them intensely. "What, nothing for me?" he teased. 

L'aahnu broke the kiss with a gasp of air and raised an eyebrow. Before he could speak, however, Urianger pulled away and pushed him in that direction. The purple-haired miq grinned and laid himself in the bed, crawling up between Thancred's legs and laying on hyur's chest. "You know how to get what you want." L'aahnu murmured running a hand through Thancred's hair. 

"That I do. Come here." Thancred ordered, sending a shiver up L'aahnu's spine. Fingers threaded through his hair, tugging and pulling his head where Thancred wanted it for ease of kissing and access to his neck. "Fuck, it's been so long." Thancred groaned and arched his hips, grinding his half erection into L'aahnu's own. 

The Warrior hissed and bit his lip. "Urianger…" he moaned.

The word had no sooner left his mouth than Urianger was there behind him, supporting him. A hand along his back and some murmured soothing words. Lips, gentle and soft pressing to his back, peppering kisses along muscle and scars. Then his leg armor was removed. Not that there was much to it, him being a Dancer and all. Slowly the fabric pulled from his legs, Urianger's kisses dipped into the small of his back, while Thancred pulled his head back to keep his mouth occupied again. 

L’aahnu was now mostly occupied with Thancred’s mouth on his, teeth nipping at his lips and their tongues sliding together. His tail swished behind him, ears flat to his head as he enjoyed this much needed time together. 

Then he pulled away from the kiss, moaning in surprise as Urianger tugged on his tail, holding it still as the Elezen pulled his cheeks apart with his other hand. He writhed against Thancred, cock leaking and messy between them as the Hyur chucked.

“Still a needy thing, aren’t you?” Thancred said, rubbing his hands over the warrior’s ears. “Though it's been years for me, it hasn't been that long for you, from what you’ve told me. I shouldn’t be surprised to still find you so  _ eager _ .”

L’aahnu nodded and then hissed sharply as Urianger’s kisses descended, lips and tongue pressed against his entrance. He bit his lip, moans spilling out regardless. Urianger’s attentions were gentle, coaxing. Almost reverent, as if L’aahnu was more than mortal.

Thancred reached between them, making a tunnel of his hand, holding their cocks together as the warrior thrust against him. “That’s it. Good boy,” he chuckled. 

L’aahnu was beside himself, writhing and groaning. He kissed Thancred's neck, biting down at the feeling of Urianger adding a finger into his ministrations. He mumbled a hurried apology and received nothing but kisses in return. 

Urianger finally pulled away and L’aahnu was able to relax in Thancred’s grip for a moment. He felt cool oil being applied to him, felt Urianger above his back, whispering hushed words into his ear. “My friend,” he mumbled. “Full glad am I to have thee with us again.” Then he was pressing in, slowly and gently. “To be joined with thee again…”

Slow and gentle Urianger stayed, rocking his hips with his heartbeat. The three of them shivered together, bodies rocking in motion with each other. Thancred’s hand tightened on their shafts, fingers rubbing over the nubs and bumps on L’aahnu’s cock.

That was enough for the warrior. The intimacy, the closeness… he choked on his breath, body tensing as his muscles began to tremble. He yowled, a feral sounding noise, and spilled himself all over Thancred’s hand and the space between them.

“That’s it,” Thancred murmured soothing words to him. “There you go, that’s it. A good boy, right here for us.” Then his own words choked “Aahnu!” he cried out, making an even bigger mess of their bodies.

L’aahnu felt Urianger tense behind him, felt the cock inside him twitch and pulse and he sighed happily, a rumbling purr along with the pants of his friends filling the air of the room. Urianger draped himself along the miq’s back, placing a gentle kiss on Thancred’s forehead as they shuddered through the last throes of orgasm together.   
  
“Pray, let us stay like this a moment,” Urianger said, sliding to the side and pulling L’aahnu between the two of them. “We may continue e’re long, however until that time hath arrived…”

Thancred laughed and rolled into the Warrior’s back, spooning up against him. “Of course we can cuddle, Urianger. We’re not going anywhere just yet.”


End file.
